


This too, is holy

by meinterrupted



Category: Bible (New Testament)
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinterrupted/pseuds/meinterrupted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesus/Mary Magdalene, worship</p>
            </blockquote>





	This too, is holy

"So beautiful, my Mary," he whispered, his voice thick with power even at such a low volume. Mary felt her stomach flip-flop at the weight of her husband's gaze on her naked body. His dark brown eyes traced a path up her legs, pausing to linger on the dark thatch of hair between them. He leaned down to press a kiss just below her navel, and she arched into his touch. "This, too, is holy," he murmured, his voice vibrating against her skin. He kissed his way up to her breasts, tongue flicking out to taste each nipple.

Mary moaned, her fingers sliding down his shoulders to grip his strong, muscular upper arms. He laughed, then licked her nipple again before sucking it into his mouth. Her eyes flickered open and shut, the room around them going out of focus as her husband—her husband!—and lord continued to worship her breasts with his tongue. She nearly bounced off the thin mattress at the feel of his fingers caressing her between her legs. "Oh, oh!" she cried as he flicked the small nub hidden there. He laughed again, a warm sound that heated her from the inside almost as much as his gaze. "My lord," she breathes, her fingers catching in his hair, wavy and lightened by the sun.

She was stunned into silence when his tongue traced a path up between her nether lips and flicked her pleasure-bud. His finger teased her entrance as his tongue, so skillful at speaking the Word of God, took her to a plane of existence she'd never yet reached. His finger slid inside her, pumping in and out in time with his tongue. She felt her muscles clenching, her body trying to fold in on itself, until she exploded with pleasure, screaming his name. His fingers and mouth did not stop, and she rode the wave of pleasure until Mary was sure she would die from it.

When she opened her eyes, he was holding her close to his chest, his dark eyes intensely studying her. "In the beginning, there was love."

**Author's Note:**

> I've disabled anon commenting because, while you're all hilarious in your efforts to 'bring me to Jesus,' I have better things to do with my time than argue with trolls.


End file.
